


If Iwa-chan got a death note

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, Domestic Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Don't Read This, JUST, Literally the shortest oneshot ever, This Is STUPID, ish, its good, kms, lol, not really - Freeform, read it, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happened if some stupid death god just happened to drop his deaht note.... and it landed in front of a certain Iwaizumi Hajime





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking... what if Iwaizumi got a death note? Cue in the shortest oneshot I've ever seen or written.

Iwaizumi didn’t know what this was. 

A notebook that said  _ Death Note? _ Totally fake. The instructions on it were totally fake. Write a person's name on it and they die? No way. Fake.

But just to be sure, he took a pencil and thought about the people he could write down on the journal. 

Nope. He wasn’t that stupid. Iwaizumi took the notebook and threw it in the trash. And by trash, he meant Oikawa. He threw the notebook at Oikawa when the brunette tried to jump on him.

  
  
He did not understand why he was attending a funeral for Ushijima Wakatoshi a week later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 
> 
> leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
